Often, individuals and organizations desire to find the location of one or more objects of interest within a field of regard. These objects of interest may include individuals, vehicles, equipment or the like. Upon determining the location of these objects of interest, tracking of the objects of interest within the field of regard may be desired.
Some techniques for locating and tracking objects of interest include using one or more dipole antennae or one or more parabolic reflector-antennae. Dipole antennae are omni-directional and pick up signals from all directions. Accordingly, it can be difficult for a system using dipole antennae to distinguish signals coming from one object of interest from signals coming from another object of interest. Although parabolic reflector antennae are unidirectional, they cannot locate, detect, listen to and track multiple objects of interest while simultaneously scanning for other objects of interest without the addition of an additional parabolic reflector antenna for each object of interest.
There is a need for a location and tracking system that provides for simultaneous tracking of multiple objects of interest, with the flexibility and practicality of using dipole antennas. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.